Distant Struggles : Lutte interne
by EmGee09
Summary: Traduction de l'excellente fiction de twenty-two-spectacles, Distant Struggles ! Peter Parker arrive encore une fois en retard en cours. Cette fois, c'est plus grave que d'habitude. Il lutte pour équilibrer sa double vie, mais c'est difficile. Bien trop difficile. (Fiction se déroulant après la fin du film, The Amazing Spider-man.)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Alors voilà. Je suis tombée sur une certaine fiction il y a peu, Distant Struggles de twenty-two-spectacles, et je l'ai trouvée simplement géniale, alors voici la traduction ! Je ne suis pas traductrice, j'étudie simplement l'anglais à l'Université alors ce n'est sûrement pas du grand art, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**PS : n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous voulez la suite ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

- Peter ?

La voix de M. Cramer faisant l'appel résonna dans la classe, ne recevant aucune réponse. Levant le regard de sa liste, il tenta de nouveau :

- M. Parker ?

Il remarqua alors le bureau vide au fond de la classe et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ça depuis quelques temps, les résultats de Peter étaient catastrophiques et le garçon était très souvent absent, ou tout du moins constamment en retard. C'était ainsi depuis la mort de son oncle, quelques mois plus tôt.

Le fait que son meilleur élève – et probablement le meilleur élève de l'école – semble avoir changé ses priorités et ait relégué ses études à l'arrière plan avait tout pour exaspérer M. Cramer. D'autres professeurs de Mid Town l'avaient aussi remarqué, et c'était devenu un sujet récurant, dans la salle des prof.

M. Cramer parcourut la classe du regard et interrogea :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Peter, aujourd'hui ?

Quelques yeux se tournèrent vers le bureau vide avant de revenir vers le professeur, et les élèves secouèrent la tête. Au premier rang, Missy Kallenback déclara :

- Il n'était pas là non plus en cours de biologie.

- Bon.

Le professeur plaça une croix à côté du nom de Peter puis reprit l'appel, avant de commencer son cours. Vingt minutes passèrent avant que la porte – malheureusement située à l'avant de la classe – ne s'ouvre doucement, laissant apparaître un Peter Parker au dos courbé, sa capuche rabaissée dissimulant dans l'ombre la moitié de son visage.

- Ah, M. Parker. C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous.

Les élèves relevèrent les yeux de leur travail pour les poser sur Peter, et en une seconde toute l'attention de la classe fût sur lui. Tous ces têtes tournées vers lui semblèrent le mettre mal à l'aise et il tira plus encore sur sa capuche. Peter croisa le regard du professeur de maths et ne dit rien pendant un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Puis il cligna des paupières et secoua la tête, avant de marmonner un « Désolé » et de se précipiter vers sa place. Il trébucha avant de l'atteindre et quelques élèves ricanèrent. Il s'assit, ôta sa veste et la plaça sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Alors, quelle est votre excuse pour aujourd'hui, Peter ? interrogea M. Cramer.

Peter soupira intérieurement. Une excuse ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Toute la classe l'observaient dans l'attente d'une réponse, le professeur aussi. Son violent mal de tête n'était pas pour arranger les choses, sans mentionner la douleur fusant de sa joue et de son bras. Décidément, il avait vraiment eu le dessous dans son combat avec les « autres types », hier soir. Ou bien était-ce ce matin ? Pourquoi la classe lui paraissait-elle si éclairée ?

- Une excuse ? répéta Peter stupidement.

Wahou. Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention dire ça, qu'est-ce qui se passait tout d'un coup ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi la classe bougeait-elle comme ça ?

- Oui Peter, quelle excuse as-tu pour être aussi en retard ?

Peter haussa des épaules avec un « bah » peu engageant.

- J'en ai pas, dit-il finalement avec fatigue, s'attirant quelques rires appréciateurs de la part de ses camarades.

- C'est bien dommage, rétorqua M. Cramer d'un ton légèrement agacé. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure. Et enlève-moi cette capuche, s'il te plaît, nous sommes à l'intérieur je te rappelle.

Peter ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, se contentant de fixer d'un regard vide et distant la fenêtre, et M. Cramer abandonna, reprenant le cours là où il s'était arrêté. Il se tourna vers le tableau, y inscrivit une nouvelle équation que la classe résoudrait ensemble.

- Très bien, on reprend.

Les élèves distraits se turent aussitôt et le professeur fit de nouveau face à eux en interrogeant :

- Bon, qui voudrait s'essayer à expli... Peter !

M. Cramer éleva la voix si soudainement que le garçon sursauta. Il se redressa vivement, relevant la tête qu'il avait posé entre ses bras, sur son bureau. Ses yeux parcoururent la classe d'un air perdu avant de se poser sur le professeur.

- Je te serais grès de ne pas dormir pendant mon cours ! dit celui-ci avec mécontentement. Mais allons, puisque tu sembles si attentif, _tu_ ferais mieux de nous donner à tous la solution de cette équation. Alors ?

Peter déglutit et porta son attention sur le tableau. Il détestait cette sensation d'avoir tous les yeux fixés sur lui. Il le regarda longuement, son mal de tête alourdissant sa réflexion, mais bientôt la réponse lui apparut, à travers la douleur qui l'envahissait tout entier.

- Euh, je dirais x sur deux plus un demi de x, le tout au carré, moins huit ? Quelque chose comme ça ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton incertain.

M. Cramer finit d'écrire sa réponse sur la tableau et jeta un coup d'œil dans son cahier, réalisant que Peter avait effectivement raison. Ce garçon pouvait décidément résoudre n'importe quel problème. Son esprit avait vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

- C'est bien ça, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer comment tu es arrivé à ce résultat ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Peter, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'expliquer ? Flash Thompson, une idée ?

L'intéressé contempla le tableau d'un air sidéré et le reste de la classe fit de même pendant quelques minutes, avant que le professeur ait finalement pitié d'eux et qu'il explique le problème en détail. Il en avait presque terminé lorsqu'il remarqua que Peter avait de nouveau plongé la tête dans ses bras, et remis sa capuche. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

- Parker !

Le garçon ne réagit même pas.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que vous faites de votre temps libre mais essayez de ne pas dormir en classe !

Pas de réponse.

- Si mon cours vous paraît si ennuyeux, vous pouvez toujours partir. Maintenant.

Il se détesta de dire ça, voulant véritablement le mieux pour Peter. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil et M. Cramer fronça les sourcils. Sous les yeux de toute la classe, Liz Allen se pencha et tapota l'épaule de Peter. Toujours pas de réponse.

- Eh, Parker, réveille-toi, murmura la jeune fille en lui secouant cette fois l'épaule.

Elle finit par relever les yeux, impuissante, et déclara très sérieusement en haussant les épaules :

- Je crois qu'il est mort, Monsieur.

Le professer lui lança un regard méprisant et lâcha :

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas mort !

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait au fond de lui. Il marcha à grands pas vers le bureau au fond de la classe et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie de Peter. Il repoussa sa capuche et découvrit alors sur la partie visible de son visage des ecchymoses sombres, un gonflement inquiétant autour de l'œil et une profonde entaille le long de sa joue.

- Peter ?

Il déposa une main sur son épaule et fut surpris de la trouver humide. Il retira ses doigts, s'aperçut qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

- Eh merde.

Sans se soucier du reste de la classe, il tâtonna le cou du garçon à la recherche de son pouls, le trouvant rapidement. Il était fort, mais en même temps terriblement irrégulier. M. Cramer releva les yeux et regarda autour de lui il croisa bon nombre de regards horrifiés des autres élèves.

_Merde, merde_. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il était prof de maths bon sang, pas infirmière ! Le plus fermement possible, il dit :

- Aidez-moi à l'allonger par terre !

Étonnement, Flash fut le premier debout et ensemble, M. Cramer et lui, ils l'étendirent sur le sol. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés à présent, et ils observaient Peter d'un air terrifié pour la plupart. Jessica Jones hasarda, se remémorant les cours de premier secours qu'ils avaient eu en troisième :

- Je crois qu'on devrait le mettre sur le côté, au cas où il s'étranglerait ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Charlie ! s'exclama M. Cramer et l'intéressé se redressa aussitôt. Va chercher Mrs Arrow.

Le garçon hocha du chef et quitta la classe en courant. Jessica et d'autres élèves s'agenouillèrent près de Peter pour l'allonger sur le côté. La jeune fille voulut repousser la main du garçon de devant son visage. Les doigts de Peter bougèrent si vite qu'elle n'eût que le temps de pousser un cri de surprise. Ils se refermèrent sur le poignet de la jeune fille et le blessé ouvrit grands les yeux. Plus vite encore il se redressa, se jeta en arrière et heurta le mur, retombant sur le dos. Il contempla le reste de la classe au-dessus de lui, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon, et incapable de dire pourquoi il était soudain allongé par terre. Son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien, tout comme sa joue, et, comble du comble, il se sentait à présent nauséeux et incapable de respirer normalement.

Toute l'attention de la classe semblait être fixée sur son torse et, en baissant les yeux, il comprit pourquoi. Une large tâche de sang y était apparue, résultat de la blessure qu'il avait reçue hier, et d'autres apparaissaient aussi là où ses vieilles contusions s'étaient rouvertes. On ne pouvait que les voir, à travers ce T-shirt gris. Ce n'était pas censé arriver ! L'école ne pouvait pas voir Peter comme ça, ça donnerait lieu à trop de questions gênantes. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tout seul ? Il se sentait si mal... Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et saccadée.

- Reculez, dit une voix qu'il ne parvient pas à situer. Peter ?

Il aurait été bien plus simple de savoir qui lui parlait si la pièce s'arrêtait enfin de tanguer comme ça. Pourquoi tanguait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Il se crût sur le point de vomir et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

- Non, Peter, essaye de rester éveillé, dit la même voix.

Était-ce son prof ?

- Voilà, acquiesça M. Cramer quand Peter ouvrit des yeux troubles.

Le professeur s'alarma en constatant que les pupilles de son élève étaient de deux tailles différentes, l'une bien plus dilatée que l'autre. Il s'alarma plus encore en voyant un épais liquide cramoisi s'écouler non pas de la blessure sur sa joue mais de son nez. Peter leva une main vers son visage et la contempla avec stupéfaction.

- On va te redresser un peu, allez...

Peter s'assit en s'appuyant contre le mur mais retomba presque aussi sec, fermant de nouveau les paupières. Les oscillations de la pièce autour de lui le rendait complètement malade. Il se recroquevilla sur son côté gauche et un haut-le-cœur le saisit, mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis... depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

- D'accord, d'accord, ne bouge pas.

Le garçon obéit avec joie à l'instigation de l'homme. Au même instant, Charlie pénétra dans la classe en compagnie de Mrs Arrow et sa trousse de secours. Se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves toujours rassemblés autour de Peter, l'infirmière le regarda d'un air choqué.

- Tout le monde dehors, ordonna-t-elle. Immédiatement !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent tous la pièce en vitesse, ne laissant que Peter et les deux adultes.

- Peter ? dit-elle d'une voix bien plus douce, lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis.

- Mmh ?

- Tu t'es surpassé, on dirait, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « régulier » à l'infirmerie depuis sa première année ici, résultat de nombreuses blessures dues soit à des brutalités, soit à sa propre maladresse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, elle le savait.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?

Peter leva les yeux vers elle et grimaça un sourire :

- Peut pas le dire... c'est... un secret.

Il eût un petit rire douloureux et M. Cramer fronça les sourcils :

- C'est très sérieux, Peter.

- Non, Steve, laisse, coupa l'infirmière. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il raconte, il est complètement désorienté. Une commotion cérébrale, de ce que je vois. Je pense qu'on aura pas la moindre réponse cohérente de sa part pendant un petit moment. (Elle ouvrit sa trousse de secours et reprit à l'intention de Peter :) Peter, je vais te retirer ton T-shirt, d'accord ?

Son cerveau brumeux sembla enregistrer cette information et il s'alarma légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Oh, bon sang. Avait-il encore son costume ? Merde. Une nouvelle vague de douleur s'abattit sur lui et Mrs Arrow remarqua ses yeux élargis par l'inquiétude :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus son T-shirt et il observa son torse.

Pas de costume de Spidey. Et les toiles qu'il avait utilisé pour rapprocher les bords de sa blessure s'étaient dissoutes. Quelle chance. Deux bons points. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'un nouveau rire étranglé s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres et remarqua que les deux professeurs regardaient son torse avec des airs horrifiés.

Ils relevèrent la tête pour s'apercevoir que les yeux de Peter s'étaient de nouveau fermés. M. Cramer cria son nom aussitôt – c'était essentiel qu'il reste éveillé, au-moins pour le moment.

- Allez chercher un des élèves, ordonna Mrs Arrow au professeur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire parler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

En dehors de la classe, les élèves du cours de maths grouillaient près de la porte. Personne n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé mais ils étaient tous curieux de savoir. Peter Parker arrivait souvent à l'école avec un œil au beurre noir ou ce genre de petites blessures, ce qui donnait lieu à de nombreuses rumeurs et spéculations, mais jamais encore on ne l'avait vu dans cet état-là à moitié mort et perdu en plein délire.

Sally Avril scruta l'intérieur de la pièce par la petite fenêtre et poussa soudain un cri suraiguë, attirant l'attention de tous les autres :

- Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Parker n'avait pas bougé de là où il était tombé, mais on lui avait ôté son T-shirt et Sally pût voir les blessures sur son torse alors que Mrs Arrow s'échinait à les nettoyer. La jeune fille remarqua aussi que Parker « le minus », comme l'appelait Flash depuis leur première année à Mid Town, était loin, très loin d'être « minus ». Elle s'attarda sur les muscles bien dessinés avant de se reprendre en secouant la tête – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'émerveiller sur le physique de Peter ! Le reste de la classe s'embrouillait toujours, chacun essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par la minuscule fenêtre, quand soudain la cloche sonna. Les élèves des autres cours affluèrent aussitôt dans le couloir. Nombre d'entre eux remarquèrent le groupe et vinrent aux nouvelles. Parmi eux se trouvait Gwen Stacy.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle à l'intention de Liz Allen.

Au même instant, une voix masculine cria « Peter ! », dans la classe, et un soudain sentiment d'urgence saisit Gwen, qui demanda de nouveau :

- Liz, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et M. Cramer apparut. Il scanna du regard le groupe puis dit :

- Flash, on a besoin de ton aide.

L'intéressé se tourna, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que le professeur s'adressait véritablement à lui, puis il fit d'un ton abasourdi :

- Moi ?

- Mais oui, toi ! Dépêche-toi !

Flash pénétra donc dans la salle, sous les yeux abasourdis des autres étudiants. Liz se tourna vers Gwen et expliqua :

- C'est Peter. Il est très... bizarre.

- On dirait qu'il s'est fait poignardé ou quelque chose comme ça, ajouta quelqu'un.

À ces mots, Gwen n'hésita pas une seconde et entra dans la salle à son tour, ignorant les protestations derrière elle. Elle entendit Mrs Arrow expliquer à un Flash Thompson dont l'attention était irrévocablement attirée par les blessures de Peter :

- Essaye de le garder éveillé, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Gwen s'avança vers le fond de la classe et s'agenouilla à côté de Flash, les yeux fixés sur Peter. Là seulement M. Cramer se rendit compte de sa présence et il s'exclama :

- J'ai dit à tout le monde de sortir !

- Pas question que je sorte, rétorqua Gwen entre ses dents.

- Ah oui ?! Que dirais-tu de...

- Non, c'est bon, le coupa Mrs Arrow. Regardez, il ouvre les yeux. Vous deux, parlez-lui de n'importe quoi.

Sur ce, elle se remit à nettoyer et bander ses blessures, essayant en vain d'arrêter le flot de sang. Gwen et Flash furent tous les deux momentanément désorientés par l'étrange regard de Peter, avec l'une des pupilles plus larges que l'autre, ainsi que par le sang dégoulinant de son nez. Une étincelle de culpabilité étranglait Flash à la vue de ce garçon qu'il avait brutalisé ces six dernières années. Il était à présent assis contre le mur, l'air à moitié mort, et lui était censé l'aider ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parlé à Parker ? De science, d'autre chose ? M. Cramer l'observait, dans l'attente qu'il prenne la parole.

- Eh, Parker, finit-il par dire, d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Peter leva vers lui un regard fané et Flash reprit, capturant son attention :

- Eh, t'as eu vent de ce rapport sur Spider-man, ce matin ? De ce qu'ils en ont dit, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir l'air aussi amoché que toi, fais gaffe Parker, si tu continues comme ça tout le monde va croire que t'es Spider-man !

Il eût un faible rire et Peter renifla, comme s'il trouvait ça amusant. Mrs Arrow hocha du chef en direction de Flash pour qu'il continue. Gwen n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Peter aurait dû venir la voir, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, avant d'en arriver à un tel état ! Tout ça était vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Jamais Peter ne lui avait paru aussi perdu qu'en cet instant.

L'intéressé marmonna quelques paroles intelligibles. Les yeux fixés sur Gwen, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il essaya de nouveau, d'une voix pâteuse :

- Gwen.

- Peter, je suis là, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Le garçon avança une main engluée de sang vers elle et elle la prit sans hésiter, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je... (Il reprit difficilement son souffle.) Ma tête... mal...

- Je sais, souffla Gwen. Je sais.

Flash suivait l'échange, se sentant un peu inutile.

- Je vois pas bien du tout, gémit Peter. Y a tout qui tourne autour de moi...

Gwen aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le bon moment _du tout_. Les paupières de Peter se fermèrent peu à peu et Flash dit aussitôt d'une voix forte pour le faire réagir :

- Oula, Parker, reste avec nous mon gars !

- J'ai pas bougé, soupira Peter.

Il sentit les doigts de Gwen se serrer un peu plus autour des siens et il essaya de lui rendre cette petite pression amicale. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau, son regard définitivement fou. Son visage s'étira en un sourire tordu et il captura le regard de Gwen dans le sien.

- Jet'aimeGwen, marmonna-t-il intelligiblement, avant de pousser un faible rire. T'aime...

Malgré la gravité de la situation, les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Un air troublé et blessé s'attarda sur le visage du garçon et il continua sur le même ton :

- Pourquoi... rire ? C'est la vérité... (Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers Gwen, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez clair.) Tu es ma... ma préférée.

- Peter, chut, pouffa de rire Gwen, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir cependant. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Gwen l'aurait trouvé irrésistiblement mignon si elle n'avait pas su que tout ça n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il avait une commotion. Elle tenta de ne pas se concentrer sur le fait que ceci était leur première véritable « conversation » depuis les événements près d'un mois plus tôt. Le front de Peter se plissa et Gwen l'entendit reprendre d'un ton sérieux :

- Non, pas... n'importe quoi.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi du tout.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

Encore une fois, Flash écoutait l'échange entre les deux avec l'impression qu'il était de trop. Gwen et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil aux blessures de Peter et constatèrent que le flot de sang avait cessé et que son torse paraissait bien plus propre. À présent, des ecchymoses de différentes couleurs – et taille – étaient visibles, tout comme les cicatrices d'anciennes blessures courant partout le long de sa poitrine. Gwen reconnut les quatre longues griffures parallèles pratiquement disparues et elle se souvint sans efforts de la façon dont Peter les avaient reçu, après sa rencontre avec le Lézard. La simple mention de _lui_ la fit frissonner.

- Merde, Parker, s'exclama Flash. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre de ton temps libre ?

- Peter ? questionna Mrs Arrow en effleurant les lignes blanches du bout des doigts. D'où te viennes ces cicatrices ?

Gwen espérait que Peter ne dirait pas « n'importe quoi du tout », en clamant haut et fort qu'il avait reçu ça d'un lézard géant. Elle laissa donc échapper un minuscule soupir soulagé lorsque le garçon répondit, avec un clin d'œil et un petit rire :

- C'est un secret.

Il tourna son regard vers Gwen de nouveau et, l'angoisse s'imprimant soudain sur son visage, il arracha sa main de celle de Gwen et chuchota :

- Je suis désolé. Désolé, tellement désolé.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se mit à haleter, ses mains s'envolant vers sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Son souffle se fit plus saccadé encore et il entreprit de griffer son cou avec ses ongles, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer.

- Dé... désolé... ton père, je... tellement, tellement désolé...

M. Cramer attrapa les mains de Peter et les en éloigna de son cou. Le garçon continua d'absorber l'air en de courtes, bruyantes inspirations.

- Peter, _Peter_ ! Chut, ce n'est rien. (Au son de la voix de Gwen, le garçon ouvrit un œil difficilement.) Ce n'était pas ta faute, vraiment, tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'était absolument pas _ta_ faute.

Peter, visiblement calmé, se saisit à nouveau de la main de Gwen, laissant Flash, Mrs Arrow et M. Cramer les observer d'un air perplexe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

- Je suis _désolé_, mais qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de la faute de Parker, exactement ? interrogea Flash. J'ai dû louper quelque chose.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Gwen, arrêtant là les explications.

- C'est à cause de la commotion, je pense, déclara Mrs Arrow. Jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit guérie, il va être plutôt désorienté, et surtout très émotif.

Très doucement, elle tourna le visage de Peter et entreprit d'en nettoyer le sang et sa blessure à la joue. Un bruit venant du couloir attira l'attention de Gwen et elle vit un jeune garçon, le visage collé contre la vitre de la petite fenêtre, qui les observait. Les gens n'avaient-ils donc aucun respect pour la vie privée des autres ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'il venait d'être découvert, le garçon fit mine de frapper et passa la tête par la porte. M. Cramer se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Désolé Angus, mais tu vas devoir sortir.

- Mais, monsieur, le cours a commencé depuis au-moins dix minutes, on vous attend dans le couloir depuis tout à l'heure !

Le professeur porta la main à son front avant de s'avancer doucement vers la porte, pour parler à ses élèves de cinquième :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, expliqua-t-il d'un ton vague. Alors pour le reste de l'heure, allez en permanence.

Quelques uns laissèrent échapper des « Yes ! » triomphants lui comme eux savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne travailleraient pas de l'heure.

- Pas d'inquiétude, nous rattraperons cela demain, c'est-à-dire que nous aurons à faire deux cours en un seul. (Les sourires disparurent aussitôt.) Allez, filez.

Les enfants s'exécutèrent, la plupart à reculons, certains jetant des coups d'œil curieux dans la salle de classe. M. Cramer revint vers le petit groupe installé à même le sol au fond de la pièce en soupirant :

- Je les avais oublié ceux-là. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, Gwen, Flash, à quels cours devriez-vous être, en ce moment ?

- J'ai une heure de libre, répondit Gwen.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Flash.

- Et Peter ? questionna M. Cramer.

- Eh bien, hésita Gwen, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je suis sûre que quelqu'un le dira à son prof.

- Mouais, quelqu'un le dira à toute l'école, tu veux dire, répliqua Flash.

Gwen soupira. C'était bien là la dernière chose dont Peter avait besoin.

Maintenant que Mrs Arrow en avait fini avec sa blessure à l'épaule, Peter ne faisait plus peur à regarder. Il n'était plus couvert de sang, certes, mais il n'avait pas l'air en super forme non plus. L'infirmière avait entrepris de le questionner sur des choses sans importance, pour l'occuper.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda M. Cramer.

- Eh bien, pour ma part j'ai à remplir tout un tas de paperasse, expliqua Mrs Arrow. Mais nous devrions surtout le faire consulter, il ne peut pas dormir tant que la gravité de sa commotion n'aura pas été évaluée.

- Et nous devrions aussi appeler sa tante, dit Gwen. Peter ?

- Ouais ? répondit-il, d'une voix fatiguée mais bien plus claire que quelques minutes plus tôt, ce que Gwen considéra comme un bon signe.

- Où est ton téléphone ?

La réponse ne lui fût pas d'une grande aide.

- Hein ?

- Où est ton téléphone ? répéta doucement Gwen. Il faut que nous appelions ta tante.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Peter, d'une voix de nouveau hasardeuse.

- Je vais regarder dans sa veste, dit Flash.

- En fait, tu ferais mieux d'apporter la veste aussi, annonça-t-elle, réalisant que Peter devait avoir froid.

Flash revint bientôt avec la veste et le portable, trouvé dans la poche de cette dernière. Mrs Arrow proposa de s'occuper d'appeler et quitta la pièce. Gwen entoura la veste autour des épaules de Peter et se décida à l'interroger. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle finirait par en devenir folle, sinon.

- Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le garçon se contenta de hausser des épaules, gardant les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Flash lui donna un petit coup au creux du bras et déclara :

- Ne rêve pas, tu t'en tiras pas aussi facilement, mon pote !

Peter ouvrit les paupières et lui lança un regard méprisant, qui n'eût cependant pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il eût plutôt l'air de faire une grimace.

- Suis fatigué, grommela Peter.

Gwen serra ses doigts entre les siens.

- Désolé d'avoir été aussi dur tout à l'heure, s'excusa M. Cramer, se sentant coupable d'avoir cru à ce moment-là que le garçon n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par son cours.

Peter leva la main vers lui, manquant de peu de flanquer une claque à Flash, et déclara, s'attirant le rire du professeur :

- Pas de problème. Je suis même resté après le cours, vous voyez.

Gwen eût soudain une idée et elle interrogea, l'air de rien, sachant parfaitement qu'elle capturerait ainsi l'attention de Peter et obtiendrait peut-être même des réponses :

- Alors, Flash, ce rapport dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, à propos de Spider-man... c'était quoi, au juste ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'était affreux, pauvre homme, répondit M. Cramer en secouant la tête, avant que Flash ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Flash ouvrit la bouche, prêt à raconter l'histoire et à défendre son idol, mais il fût de nouveau coupé, par Peter cette fois, qui s'exclama d'un ton indigné :

- Eh ! Tu triches, Gwen.

L'intéressée se contenta de ricaner sachant que, fort heureusement, les deux autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont Peter pouvait bien parlé, aussi garda-t-elle ceci à l'esprit en répondant :

- Aucune idée de ce dont tu peux bien parler, Peter.

Au même instant, Mrs Arrow revint dans la pièce et expliqua :

- Ta Tante va venir te chercher, Peter, elle devrait être là d'ici vingt minutes, ensuite tu as rendez-vous à quatorze heures pour ausculter ta tête, puis tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de hasarder d'une voix fatiguée :

- Pour dormir ?

- Oui Peter, sourit Mrs Arrow. Ensuite, tu pourras dormir.

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Flash s'exclama aussitôt :

- Eh, Parker ! Réveille-toi, c'est pas encore l'heure de dormir !

- Pas encore l'heure de dormir, soupira Peter, gardant les paupières closes. Pas... mon nom.

- Quoi ?

- Mon nom... pas _Parker_... (Les mots venaient difficilement de nouveau.) Ton nom... pas _Flash_...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Parker le minus ? proposa le colosse avec un large sourire. C'est mieux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de... Eugène ? répondit Peter. Mieux ?

Le large sourire de Flash disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Peter ouvrit un œil pour leur adresser un sourire avant de le refermer avec une grimace.

- Trop éclairé, déclara-t-il, et Gwen échangea un regard inquiet avec l'infirmière.

- C'est normal ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pour une commotion importante, oui, acquiesça Mrs Arrow. Ce qui me surprend, c'est comment il arrive à si bien se maîtriser. (En voyant le regard inquiet que Gwen jeta à Peter, l'infirmière ajouta :) Ne te tracasse pas, Gwen. Il va très bien s'en sortir.

- Flash ? lança l'intéressé au même instant.

- Ouais, Park... Peter ?

Il réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- On est... amis, maintenant ?

Flash resta silencieux un moment, se demandant dans quoi il était en train de s'embarquer, avant de dire :

- Ouais ?

Cela semblait vrai, en y repensant. Il s'entendait bien mieux avec Peter depuis un mois, il ne l'avait pas enfermé dans un casier depuis quoi, six mois ? Alors oui, on pouvait dire que c'était vrai, en quelque sorte.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Peter.

Flash cligna des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas.

Dieu que c'était bizarre.

- Tu me détestais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il.

Décidément, Parker savait exactement quoi dire pour le faire se sentir coupable.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci et il dit, entrecoupant ses phrases de petits rires :

- Te souviens ? Le premier jour... Tu m'avais enfermé dans la réserve !

Flash demeura silencieux. Oui, il se souvenait... maintenant. Il lança un regard d'excuses gêné à Gwen mais Peter n'en avait pas fini :

- Et tu te souviens... (Il fit de nouveau une pause pour pouffer de rire.) Quand tu m'enfermais dans un casier ? (Il rit derechef.) Le concierge passait son temps à devoir me libérer !

Flash était toujours silencieux, incapable de dire ce qu'il devait faire, se sentant surtout fantastiquement stupide.

- Et cette fois, continua Peter, où tu m'as balancé une balle de base-ball dans la figure et...

- Très bien, assez d'excitement pour aujourd'hui, le coupa Mrs Arrow, qui avait remarqué le malaise de Flash alors que Peter riait toujours doucement.

- Nous devrions le bouger d'ici avant que l'heure ne se termine et que la pause du midi commence, déclara M. Cramer. Je vais devoir partir, j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes. (Il tourna les yeux vers Peter et ajouta sur le ton de la blague :) Repose-toi bien pour ne pas trop manquer de mes cours fabuleusement drôles.

Peter porta la main à son front, saluant le professeur, et approuva :

- Comptez sur moi !

- Peter, penses-tu pouvoir te lever ? interrogea Mrs Arrow.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils et répliqua :

- Bien sûr que je peux me lever.

Et, pour le lui démontrer, il s'essaya à se redresser en s'appuyant sur le mur. L'infirmière dit rapidement en secouant la tête :

- Aide-le, Flash.

À partir de cet instant, le monde ne fût plus pour Peter qu'une pagaille étourdissante, et l'heure qui suivit s'écoula dans une brume tremblotante. Il eût vaguement conscience de marcher – ou plutôt, d'être traîné par Flash – à travers le hall de l'école et sur le parking. Il crût aussi voir le visage inquiet de sa Tante à un certain moment, qui le serrait doucement contre elle et l'aidait à monter dans leur petite voiture. Est-ce quelqu'un lui tenait la main ? Il sentit une douce pression sur celle-ci. Oui, il y avait définitivement bien quelqu'un qui s'accrochait à sa main. Et puis soudain, il constata que tous les murs étaient devenus blancs. Il ne se souvenait pas être sorti de la voiture. Un visage dansait devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un le secouait légèrement. Il essaya de repousser celui ou celle qui faisait ça, mais ce « quelqu'un » lui tenait toujours la main. Et on continuait de le secouer. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille un peu ? Aïe. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Et puis d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il...

Peter eût un mouvement de recul alors que tout disparaissait, remplacé par une lumière blanche et aveuglante. Son mal de tête revint aussitôt à la charge et il essaya de reculer plus encore, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette lumière, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. _C'était_ quoi, cet endroit ? Ils essayaient de le _tuer_ ou quoi ? Une petite voix raisonnable lui souffla que ces gens essayaient sûrement de l'aider, mais _merde_, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient agaçants. Et vas-y qu'on te parle. Et vas-y qu'on te secoue. Et vas-y qu'on te... Tiens, où étaient-ils tous passés ? Il constata vaguement qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce blanche.

Les heures passèrent au grès des éclairs et des brouillards. À un certain moment, il eût conscience de grimper des escaliers, lourdement appuyé sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux dorés. Magnifiques.

Et puis tout s'arrêta, et son univers devint confortable, doux, silencieux.

Il sentit son mal de tête s'évanouir au loin et une impression de peser le poids d'une plume alors qu'il sombrait, enfin, dans un sommeil réparateur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Gwen referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Peter et redescendit les escaliers, observant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Elle n'était jamais venue chez lui auparavant. C'était bien plus petit que l'appartement de sa famille à elle, mais paraissait aussi bien plus confortable... plus chaleureux et aimé.

Le long de la rampe d'escalier, Gwen remarqua une série de cadres photos. Ils montraient tous Peter, à des âges différents, en compagnie de la tante de Peter et d'un homme que Gwen reconnut comme étant son oncle. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, ce jour où Peter avait démoli le panneau de basket, au lycée.

Elle détailla le visage plus jeune de Peter, avec ses lunettes ridicules – il ne portait pas encore de lentilles, à ce moment-là – et son sourire plus ridicule encore. Il avait l'air tellement insouciant et innocent sur ces photos, mais aussi plutôt maigre. L'une des photos montrait un Peter assis devant un cadeau d'anniversaire où un large huit était dessiné. Les seules personnes présentes semblaient être son oncle et sa tante. Ceci arracha un sourire à Gwen. Elle savait que ce n'était pas si drôle que ça, mais Peter avait toujours été si excentrique à l'école.

Gwen examina la photo sur laquelle il paraissait le plus jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, sur celle-ci. Il était entouré par deux adultes – un homme et une femme. En observant le visage de l'homme, elle fût frappé de voir la ressemblance entre lui et Peter. Était-ce son père ? Si oui, alors cela voulait dire que la femme était donc sa mère. Sur la photo, le garçonnet était agrippé à la jambe de sa mère, tandis que son père riait aux éclats. C'était un tableau qui respirait la joie de vivre.

Gwen réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait même pas à quel âge Peter avait vu ses parents partir. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. En fait, elle s'était simplement dit qu'il ne les avait jamais connu.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la petite cuisine et consulta l'horloge du regard quinze heures dix. Assise à la table, le visage plongé dans ses mains, il y avait la tante de Peter. Gwen s'enquit d'une voix douce :

- Mrs Parker ?

La vieille femme leva les yeux.

- Il s'est endormi, l'informa Gwen.

Tante May hocha du chef et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Gwen n'avait jamais encore rencontré la tante de Peter, et elle se demanda vaguement si le garçon avait déjà parlé d'elle à sa tante. Puis elle décida que c'était peu probable.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est arrangé, je vais enfin pouvoir me présenter, dit la dame. Je suis la tante de Peter, tu peux m'appeler May, ou Tante May. (Elle secoua une main devant son visage.) Surtout pas de Mrs Parker, je te prie.

Elle sourit et tendit sa main vers la jeune fille. Gwen la serra sans hésiter, souriant elle aussi, puis se présenta à son tour :

- Je suis Gwen.

La femme hocha du chef comme si elle comprenait, mais Gwen ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait bien pu comprendre.

- Peter et moi sommes am... partenaires en cours de science, ajouta-t-elle, terminant ainsi son explication.

Elle n'était même plus certaine que Peter la considérait comme son amie ou non.

Bien sûr, il s'était montré amical aujourd'hui, peut-être même un peu trop amical, mais il était aussi à moitié inconscient pendant tout le temps.

- Peter a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis, déclara Tante May.

- Il les attire comme un aimant, acquiesça Gwen.

Tante May sourit, baissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Gwen se rendit compte que c'était une chose que Peter faisait très souvent, lui aussi.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'en sais à peu près autant que vous, pour l'instant, répondit Gwen en haussant des épaules.

- Ce qui est donc rien, soupira Tante May. C'est _toujours_ rien. Il rentre toujours si tard à la maison, souvent blessé, et il ne me dit jamais rien ! Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, et voilà ce qui arrive.

Son ton tristement ironique alarma Gwen et elle s'empressa de la consoler :

- Il s'en sortira très bien. C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur.

- Je sais, je sais, fit Tante May dans un second soupir.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, puis elle dit en se levant :

- Je vais aller voir comment il est.

Gwen devina aussitôt qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment seule et elle hocha du chef. Pour s'occuper, elle passa les événements antérieurs en revue dans sa tête. Elle avait insisté pour accompagner Peter et sa tante à l'hôpital. Elle s'était assise à l'arrière de la voiture, sans lâcher une seule fois la main du garçon. Elle avait observé la docteur Loris examiner Peter. Elle avait évalué sa blessure à la tête, et Gwen lui avait parlé de plaie sur son épaule, que la docteur avait examiné aussi. Tante May avait pâli en entendant Gwen parler des autres blessures du garçon, et elle avait été obligée de s'asseoir un moment.

Et, pendant tout ce temps, Gwen avait tenu la main de Peter. Elle avait sourit intérieurement en empêchant le garçon de repousser faiblement la main de la docteur. Elle avait sourit à l'idée d'être plus forte que Peter – plus forte que Spider-man. Elle avait même rit, et la docteur lui avait adressé un drôle de regard.

Quand Docteur Loris avait pointé une lumière dans les yeux de Peter, celui-ci avait grimacé, tournant vivement la tête sur le côté. La docteur avait rapidement éteint la lampe en voyant sa réaction et avait ensuite expliqué à Tante May et Gwen :

- Il a une commotion, c'est certain. Mais rien qu'un peu de repos ne puisse guérir.

Tante May avait acquiescé. Dr Loris avait repris :

- Comment s'est passé l'incident ?

Tante May se tourna vers Gwen.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, avait faiblement répondu celle-ci. Il skate beaucoup, non ?

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était loin d'être la vérité, et Tante May, au vu de son regard sceptique, le savait aussi. Sourcils froncés, la docteur avait continué :

- Sais-tu quand exactement l'incident a eu lieu ?

- Aucune idée, avait fait Gwen en secouant la tête. Le professeur s'est rendu compte i peu près deux heures que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelqu'un est allé chercher l'infirmière et on s'est contenté de le garder éveillé depuis.

- Qui vous a dit de le garder éveillé ? s'était indignée Dr Loris.

- L'infirmière.

La docteur avait alors soupiré et marmonné :

- Ce n'est qu'une vieille superstition de grand-mère. La meilleure chose en cas de commotion cérébrale, c'est de se reposer, et on ne peut se reposer en étant éveillé, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mais elle a dit qu'il pouvait tomber dans le coma ou...

- C'est rarement le cas, l'avait-elle coupé. Elle a aussi attendu bien trop longtemps avant de nous contacter, il aurait dû venir ici immédiatement. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, elle peut au-moins se vanter d'avoir été prudente. Pour le restant de la journée, il va falloir qu'il soit rigoureusement surveillé.

- Comment ça ? avait interrogé Tante May.

- En rentrant chez vous, laissez le dormir, mais réveillez-le toutes les heures pendant un moment. Puis toutes les deux heures, puis toutes les quatre, réduisez doucement les intervalles. Je vais vous écrire la procédure... Posez-lui des questions simples à chaque fois que vous le réveillez, vérifiez qu'il n'a pas mal ou que son état n'empire pas.

- Comment saurais-je si son état empire ?

- Si vous n'arrivez pas à le réveiller, appelez-nous. Et s'il se réveille, mais qu'il a très mal, qu'il vomit ou qu'il a des saignements de nez, une surdité partielle ou des écoulements sanguins au niveau des oreilles, appelez-nous. L'heure n'importe pas. Mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez de problèmes, avait-elle continué après s'être assurée que Tante May avait bien tout compris. Son état est tout à fait stable en ce moment. La seule chose dont il a besoin, c'est du repos. Ne le laissez pas se servir d'écrans, même son portable, ainsi que faire des tâches physiques ou intellectuelles fatigantes.

Tante May et Gwen avaient acquiescé d'un même geste.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il serait en condition pour aller en cours demain, mais quoi qu'il en soit, gardez-le à la maison vendredi, et ce week-end aussi, il pourra très certainement retourner au lycée à partir de mardi, du moment qu'il reste tranquille. Se balader dans les couloirs peut aussi être considéré comme une tâche fatigante.

Tante May pénétra de nouveau dans la cuisine, ramenant Gwen sur terre.

- Il dort encore, dit-elle gentiment. Merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui, Gwen, j'aurais été tout à fait incapable de faire entrer et sortir Peter de la voiture toute seule, et encore moins lui faire monter les escaliers !

Elle lui sourit, les coins de ses yeux se plissant.

- C'est rien, répondit Gwen en lui rendant son sourire.

- Veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ? interrogea Tante May.

- Non, ça va aller, je vais rester ici et vous aider.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je pense que si, comme ça nous pourrons alterner qui réveille Peter et ainsi dormir toutes les deux, chacun son tour, expliqua Gwen. Enfin, je veux dire, seulement si vous voulez bien, ajouta-t-elle, croisant les doigts pour ne pas avoir eu l'air trop arrogante.

- Bien sûr que je veux bien de l'aide, mais c'est injuste pour toi. Tu as cours demain, ta famille voudra sûrement que tu rentres.

- Je vais les appeler. Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi. Les cours aussi, d'ailleurs.

Tante May pinça les lèvres.

- Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi... Je ne peux dire non à un peu de compagnie ! Tu n'as aucune affaire avec toi, veux-tu...

- Je passerais chez moi demain matin, avant d'aller en cours, lui assura Gwen.

Tante May s'avança alors vers elle et la serra dans ses bras une seconde :

- Tu as bon cœur, Gwen.

Et les deux s'installèrent dans une calme routine, suivant à la lettre les instructions du Dr Loris, réveillant Peter chacune leur tour, lui posant de simples questions et lui proposant un peu d'eau. Tout allait bien. Gwen appela sa mère et lui expliqua la situation, laissant entendre qu'elle passerait chez eux avant les cours, puis elle et Tante May préparèrent à dîner. Le temps passait vite et Gwen se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec la tante de Peter. Sa présence était réconfortante et amicale, et Gwen avait l'impression qu'une connexion silencieuse les liait toutes les deux.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle se sentait de nouveau bien.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire chaque fois que les mots que Peter avait prononcé quelques temps plus tôt – dans un état de délire, d'accord, mais il l'avait tout de même dit et insisté dessus – lui revenaient en mémoire. Car elle savait, maintenant. Elle avait compris, même si lui prétendait l'inverse. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Tout comme elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire entendre raison, maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres ! :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Juste pour ceux qui ne le savent pas**_ [on est jamais trop prudent!]_** "NYPD" veut dire "New York Police Department", je l'ai laissé comme ça à certains endroits du texte alors je voulais préciser, au cas où :)**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos critiques sont les bienvenues, si vous vous y connaissez en traduction et que vous avez quelques suggestions à me faire ! :)**_ [et même si vous ne vous y connaissez pas, d'ailleurs xD]_

**A plus !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Peter regardait, depuis le toit du monde.

Il regardait simplement, alors que tout ce qu'il connaissait s'écroulait.

Tout commença au centre de New York, s'étirant peu à peu vers l'extérieur. Les immeubles s'effondraient et disparaissaient.

Au revoir, la Tour Oscorp.

Peter regardait, alors que le tremblement se propageait.

Adieu, Mid Town. L'école tomba avant de disparaître complètement.

Peter était frappé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans la ville, créant un silence étrange et un spectacle vide. Tout le monde était parti. Il n'y avait aucun son, seulement une paix de mauvaise augure. Comme si tout était faux, mais en même temps parfait.

Il regardait, alors que le pont de Brooklin capitulait finalement et dégringolait dans l'eau.

Il regardait, alors que l'immeuble où vivait Gwen s'effondrait, lui aussi. Mais il savait qu'elle était en sécurité.

Le tremblement continuait, vers le Queens.

Rue après rue, tout tombait, ne laissant plus que des trous caverneux dans la terre.

Finalement, le tremblement atteignit la maison de Peter, et il l'observa s'effondrer comme toutes les autres.

Et puis tout disparut. Peter se retrouva assis sur une chaise, entouré d'eau. Un simple lampadaire diffusait une lumière tremblante de bronze sur la vaste surface de l'océan.

Une lumière qui formait un chemin où se trouvaient deux personnes.

Tout était calme ici, c'était beau.

Maintenant que Peter les avait vu, les deux silhouettes se mirent à avancer vers lui, le long du chemin de lumière. Il voulait presque désespérément voir leurs visages, mais la lumière jetait sur eux des ombres. Ils étaient si proches, et pourtant désespérément loin.

Puis, ce qui devait être la lumière la plus forte au monde apparut entre les deux silhouettes, grandissant en taille et en intensité à un rythme alarmant. Il vit un éclair vert alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux de Gwen, avant que tout ne soit perdu. Il s'avança pour les rejoindre, eux qui étaient si proches.

Et le train les frappa. Peter n'eût même pas le temps de saisir ce qui se passait que l'engin filait déjà vers lui dans un immense fracas alors que tout était détruit.

- Peter ?

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent en grand, il sentit une main quitter son épaule. Clignant rapidement des paupières, sa vision se fit plus claire et il réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête, se souvenant que quelqu'un était avec lui, et ses sens le titillèrent aussitôt.

Peter se redressa d'un bond, sautant vers l'extrémité opposée du lit dans une position défensive, pliant les doigts inconsciemment, dans l'attente d'y trouver ses lances-toiles. Le monde sembla alors tourner sur lui-même et un affreux mal de tête naquit entre ses deux yeux, presque instantanément.

Alors seulement Peter reconnut la personne assise à son bureau, dont les mains étaient levées devant elle dans une attitude qu'il supposa rassurante.

Oh non. Pas ça.

- Peter, ce n'est que moi, je...

- Gwen ? interrogea-t-il stupidement.

- Peter, calme-toi, tu n'es pas bien, dit Gwen, sa voix inquiète et légèrement apeurée.

Le garçon ne se détendit pas pour autant, restant prostré sur le sol, méfiant. Un coin de son cerveau constata qu'il était torse nu. Ce qui lui parut très, très étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sans qu'il ne le fasse véritablement exprès, sa voix avait quelque chose d'accusateur en disant ça. Et il réalisa que, malgré ses efforts pour « laisser Gwen en dehors de tout ça » ces derniers mois, elle était à présent dans sa chambre et que pendant tout ce temps, il était torse nu et en position défensive.

Décidant que tout ça était vraiment ridicule, il se redressa et étira ses muscles douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi crispés. Il roula des épaules et entendit quelque chose craquer. Argh.

Peter poussa un grognement alors que son mal de tête empirait. L'épicentre de la douleur, légèrement au-dessus de ses yeux, palpitait avec insistance, ce qui était agaçant, l'empêchant de penser normalement.

Gwen paraissait consternée, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendu du tout à ça, mais Peter commençait à flipper. Il était dans sa chambre, torse nu, avec Gwen, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ayant mené à cette... situation.

- Peter, assieds-toi, implora presque Gwen, remarquant son trouble. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé... du moins, je vais essayer.

Peter hésita un moment puis il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit de nouveau, mettant un point d'honneur à se placer le plus loin possible de Gwen. Et ce même si la plus grande partie de son cerveau lui hurlait des injures pour qu'il fasse l'inverse. Devant les efforts qu'il fit pour agrandir la distance qui les séparait, les épaules de Gwen fléchir lentement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, grommela-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers le sol.

Peter se contenta de l'observer, réfléchissant à quelque chose – n'importe quoi – qui pourrait le distraire. Il lui fallait vraiment un tee-shirt. Il en trouva un par terre qui avait l'air convenable et il s'empressa de l'attraper et de l'enfiler. Au même instant, Gwen leva les yeux et lui fit remarquer, sur un ton et une expression indéchiffrables :

- Tu sais que tu l'as mis à l'envers, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter baissa les yeux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir l'air stupide ?

- Fait exprès, marmonna-t-il d'un ton piteux.

- Oh, bien sûr, acquiesça Gwen, un mince sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

Le garçon se sentait tout à fait réveillé maintenant, remarquant enfin certaines choses. Pas seulement son tee-shirt à l'envers – qu'il s'empressa de mettre à l'endroit – mais aussi le fait que c'était la toute première fois que Gwen voyait sa chambre. Sa maison aussi, d'ailleurs. Avant ça, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que le porche.

Il eût le soudain sentiment que sa chambre le reflétait parfaitement. Un véritable bazar commun à tous les adolescents, mais d'où transparaissait cependant un certain ordre qui lui était unique, avec toutes ces photos, tous ces posters et ces planches de skate bien rangées ornant les murs. Sans oublier le portrait robot de l'homme qui avait tué son oncle, au-dessus de son ordinateur, tout près de là où Gwen était assise.

Peter s'agita, touchant automatiquement son poignet gauche, se sentant plus vulnérable que jamais alors que ses doigts ne rencontraient que de la peau et non ses lances-toiles. Gwen l'observait en silence et il se gratta la nuque, atrocement gêné.

- Alors euh... voici ma chambre, dit-il sans vraiment de conviction, d'une voix bien trop mal-assurée à son goût.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Gwen d'un ton sarcastique en observant autour d'elle. Je croyais que c'était celle de ta tante. Tu aimes les films de Hitchcock ? ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment, pointant du pouce l'affiche de « Fenêtre sur Cour », à côté de la fenêtre.

- Le poster était cool, répondit Peter en haussant des épaules.

- Ils me font toujours flipper, ces films, personnellement, déclara-t-elle.

- Ça va, fit Peter, haussant de nouveau les épaules.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux. C'en était presque douloureux. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Alors euh... Je voudrais pas paraître grossier, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

À l'instant où les mots lui échappèrent, Peter grinça des dents. Il était définitivement grossier en l'interrogeant comme ça. Puis une autre pensée traversa son esprit et il reprit, l'air de rien :

- Quelle heure il est ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, ce qui fût tout à fait inutile puisqu'il ne marchait plus depuis ce jour où il l'avait explosé, des mois auparavant.

- Il faut qu'on aille en cours, je dois...

- Non, Peter, nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, dit calmement Gwen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on est jeudi !

- En fait, non, c'est vendredi après-midi, expliqua Gwen. Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes d'aller en cours ?

- Non, on est jeudi matin, s'entêta Peter. Et _je_ m'inquiète d'aller en cours, oui.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? interrogea Gwen, haussant les sourcils.

Peter l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis secoua la tête, se demandant ce qu'il devait bien avoir à se souvenir. Gwen s'empressa d'expliquer :

- Jeudi matin tu n'es pas venu en cours de chimie. Tu étais supposé avoir maths ensuite, mais tu es arrivé vingt minutes en retard. Tu t'es évanouis et...

- T'es sérieuse ? la coupa-t-il en poussant un gémissement.

Tout semblait plus clair maintenant. Des minuscules détails lui revenaient en tête peu à peu. Gwen hocha du chef :

- Oui. Peter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mercredi soir ?

Le garçon fouilla dans sa mémoire, revenant à la nuit du mercredi qui ne lui parut pas si loin que ça.

- Comme d'habitude ? dit-il d'un ton incertain.

- Et ? l'encouragea Gwen avec impatience.

- Je suis sorti, j'ai patrouillé en ville pendant un moment, je me suis battu avec des idiots, mais à part ça, c'était plutôt calme, et puis... et puis...

Et soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Du moins, les grandes lignes en tout cas.

- Et puis je me suis fait attaqué ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Par quoi ? questionna Gwen aussitôt.

- Par la NYPD, répliqua-t-il avec indignation. Ils avaient tout prévu ! Ils voulaient m'attraper !

- Et puis ? le pressa de nouveau Gwen.

- Et puis quoi ? s'étonna Peter, abasourdi qu'elle ne le prenne pas au sérieux. J'ai été attaqué par la _Police_ !

- Depuis quand tu ne peux pas te défendre contre eux ? rétorqua Gwen.

Peter la foudroya du regard. C'était leur première conversation depuis des mois, et déjà elle questionnait ses habilités. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire que c'était depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé que ces espèces de tasers étaient la seule chose leur permettant de stopper Spider-man. Au lieu de quoi, il dit d'un ton cassant :

- Bien sûr que je peux. Sinon, je serais déjà dans une cellule, ou peut-être même à l'asile avec Connors !

Gwen grinça des dents, et Peter ne sût pas déterminer si c'était à la mention de son ancien mentor ou simplement à cause du ton mordant qu'il avait prit. Sûrement les deux à la fois. Bien joué, Parker.

- Peter, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi calmement.

Les palpitations au-dessus de ses yeux étaient bien plus tolérables maintenant, pratiquement disparues, et de plus en plus de choses lui revenaient en mémoire.

- J'étais été tellement _stupide_, soupira-t-il alors que les événements défilaient presque devant ses yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils doivent savoir que j'ai infiltré leur réseau radio.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Gwen en levant une main pour l'arrêter. Attends, tu les écoutes par le réseau ? D'abord, Peter, sache que c'est sûrement illégale, et ensuite, comment ?

- Disons que j'ai... légèrement customisé mon téléphone, répondit-il avec un sourire penaud.

- Incorrigible, soupira Gwen en secouant la tête.

Peter haussa les épaules et reprit le fil de son histoire en ronchonnant presque :

- Ils ont organisé une fausse attaque de banque. Quelle imagination ! Ils devaient être au-moins trente officiers, il y en avait partout.

- Alors j'imagine que c'est pour _ça_ que tu n'as pas pu te défendre contre eux.

- Eh, je me suis quand même défendu, s'indigna-t-il. Mais pas aussi bien que d'habitude.

- Comment t'es-tu cogné la tête ? demanda-t-elle. Oh, tu as une commotion, au fait, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à son regard surpris.

- Génial, grommela Peter, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. Sûrement quand j'ai heurté le sol, finit-il par dire en regardant partout sauf vers Gwen. Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé l'une de mes faiblesses.

C'était assez difficile à admettre, et il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi ça l'embarrassait autant de le faire. Les yeux de Gwen s'élargirent et elle murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils l'utilisent, et c'est la deuxième fois que ça marche, expliqua Peter. Je n'ai jamais de soucis pour contrôler la douleur, je pense que je ne ressens même pas la moitié de ce qu'on m'inflige d'habitude, mais là ils... Enfin, je suppose que ce sont des espèces de tasers longue distance, mais bien plus puissants, je te le garantis. Tout ralentit, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus bouger, ajouta-t-il dans un frisson.

- Ce ne sont pas des chocs électriques normaux, Peter, déclara Gwen, et le garçon hocha de la tête.

- Ils m'ont eu alors que je partais, j'imagine. Je suis tombé plutôt durement sur le sol, après ça, je crois.

- Comment t'es-tu échappé ?

Peter leva les mains.

- Aucune idée.

- Et les blessures sur ton torse ? interrogea Gwen.

Peter fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sous son tee-shirt. Il vit une marque qui n'était plus qu'une égratignure à présent. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il se l'était faite mais ce n'était pas si difficile à deviner. Quant aux autres blessures, elles ne semblaient être que des coupures de feuilles de papier vieilles d'au-moins une semaine, et il savait qu'elles auraient disparu d'ici à demain.

- La plupart, je me les ais suis faites tout seul, répondit-il après un moment. Des stupides actions qui se terminent par de stupides conséquences.

Peter chercha rapidement un autre sujet de conversation, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Alors, si on est vraiment vendredi après-midi, ça veut dire que j'ai, quoi, dormi depuis hier matin ?

- Pas vraiment non, dit Gwen, ses commissures de lèvres se soulevant légèrement.

- Comment ça ? fit Peter, agacé par le fait qu'elle était visiblement amusée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé avant que j'arrive, mais en tout cas quand mon cours s'est terminé, je suis sortie et j'ai vu que toute ta classe était agglutinée devant la porte. Sally m'a dit que tu étais très bizarre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, « très bizarre » ? interrogea-t-il, définitivement agacé maintenant.

- Peter, tu étais allongé sur le sol, avec une balafre sur ta joue et des pupilles de différentes tailles.

Le garçon effleura sa joue et questionna avec inquiétude :

- Est-ce que...

- Oui oui, elles sont redevenues normales, maintenant.

Elle s'avança vers lui, examinant son visage, et Peter lut dans ses yeux une lueur stupéfaite qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement :

- Et on ne pourrait même pas deviner que tu avais hier une entaille sur ta joue, du genre plutôt profonde, je dois dire.

- Je guéris vite, marmonna Peter en haussant des épaules.

- En tout cas, reprit Gwen, Flash était là, avec M. Cramer et l'infirmière, et tu...

- Attends, quoi ? Flash ? Comme dans _Flash Thompson_ ?

- Oui. Tu n'arrêtais pas de t'endormir, alors ils ont pensé que Flash pourrait te tenir éveillé.

Peter soupira et plongea la tête entre ses doigts :

- Quand tu dis que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi, ça veut dire que j'ai raconté des trucs, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwen acquiesça, un léger sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Peter ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il aimait ce sourire. Il secoua la tête légèrement et Gwen déclara, l'air de rien :

- C'était adorable, vraiment.

Il la foudroya de nouveau du regard, mais cela n'entacha en rien son sourire.

- Tu lui as rappelé gentiment toutes les fois où il t'avait enfermé dans ton casier, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Peter poussa un gémissement impuissant. De mieux en mieux.

- Je n'ai pas... tu sais, dit quelque chose à propos de... de spider-trucs ?

Gwen plissa les yeux et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, surprenant si bien Peter qu'il en oublia même d'être agacé :

- Quoi ?

- Spider-trucs, répéta-t-elle, toujours en riant. Oups, désolée, pas drôle du tout, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression.

- C'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'idée, se défendit Peter.

- Je pensais que tu dirais quelque chose à propos de ça, mais non.

Peter poussa un soupir de soulagement et Gwen continua, sans cesser de sourire :

- En tout cas, ta tante est venue te chercher au lycée en fin de matinée, t'a amené à l'hôpital pour que tu sois ausculté, et ensuite t'a ramené ici. Et je... enfin, je suis restée toute la nuit, hésita-t-elle, se demandant bien ce que Peter allait en penser. La docteur nous avait dit de te réveiller toutes les heures, pour vérifier que ton état n'empirait pas.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de... commença-t-il, mais Gwen le coupa aussitôt en secouant la tête :

- Je le voulais. Et puis d'ailleurs, qui te dit que j'étais là pour toi, hein ? J'avais peut-être envie de passer du temps avec ta tante, le taquina-t-elle. Elle est géniale, au fait, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, hésitant presque à continuer. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, Peter. Vraiment.

Le garçon détourna son regard et changea précipitamment de sujet :

- Tu es allée en cours, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, acquiesça Gwen. Je suis juste venue voir comment vous alliez, ta tante et toi. En fait, je suis montée pour te réveiller, comme ta tante l'a fait toute la journée, mais tu t'es en quelque sorte réveillé tout seul. Enfin, je veux dire, tu t'es vraiment réveillé, et tu as _enfin_ dis des trucs cohérents.

- Cohérents ? répéta Peter, sans comprendre.

- Eh bien, vers le quatre heures du matin, tu as quand même suggéré qu'on aille à la patinoire, expliqua-t-elle.

Il y eût un court silence puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Éclatèrent _vraiment_ de rire. Cela semblait si facile. Même alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plus d'un mois, c'était tout à fait _naturel_.

_Laisse Gwen en dehors de tout ça._

Il entendit à peine les derniers mots du capitaine, mais cela eût un effet immédiat sur lui. Il grinça des dents, s'interrogeant sur comment la laisser en dehors de tout ça alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

Remarquant son brusque changement d'humeur, les yeux de Gwen s'élargirent et elle demanda, imaginant que la douleur était réapparue :

- Tu vas bien ?

Peter hocha du chef plusieurs fois et se redressa, avec l'envie pressante de s'échapper par la fenêtre comme il le faisait si souvent, mais ne pouvait le faire maintenant, au vue des circonstances. Gwen tendit une main vers lui, chuchotant d'une voix réconfortante et douce :

- Peter ?

Le garçon tourna sur lui-même, se sentant prisonnier pour la première fois dans sa propre chambre. Il traversa la pièce en direction de la porte, se laissa tomber le dos contre le mur adjacent à celle-ci, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Gwen qui l'observait en silence, toujours assise près du bureau. Il se rendit vaguement compte que la distance entre deux avait doublé. Bien.

Dans sa frustration, il frappa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur.

Ce qui se révéla être une idée véritablement stupide. Il tressaillit alors que des points noirs envahissaient son champs de vision momentanément et plongea la tête entre ses mains.

- Peter ! s'exclama Gwen en se jetant à genoux à ses côtés. Tu. As. Une. Commotion, articula-t-elle avec colère, arrachant ses mains de devant son visage.

Le garçon eût un mouvement de recul en sentant sa peau effleurer la sienne. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens en murmurant :

- Gwen, j'apprécie vraiment ce qui tu as fait hier, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je _ne peux pas_.

Gwen se recula, plaçant de nouveau une certaine distance entre eux.

- Tu _pouvais_ il y a quelques minutes.

Peter recula de nouveau, au ton mordant qu'elle employa.

- Combien de fois vas-tu faire ça, Peter ?

- Je _ne peux pas_, je...

- Non, Peter, je _ne peux plus_ supporter ça, le coupa-t-elle. En anglais, il y a des mois, tu m'as dit que les promesses qu'on ne pouvait tenir étaient les meilleures. Ça ne nous a mené nul part. Je ne peux pas espérer comme ça tout le temps, Peter, c'est épuisant. Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

Peter cligna des paupières. Il devait le faire.

- Je ne ressens pas la même chose, mentit-il maladroitement.

Gwen eût un petit rire. Mais pas le même rire que d'ordinaire. Celui-là était court et dur.

- Tu as dit totalement autre chose, quand tu étais à moitié conscient.

- Que, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? bafouilla Peter.

- C'est moi que ça regarde, répliqua Gwen. J'ai compris, Peter. Il t'a fait promettre. Je respecte le fait que tu veuilles te tenir à cette promesse, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi hein ? Ce que je ressens n'a donc aucune importance ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est important, s'exclama Peter aussitôt.

- Alors prends-le en considération, continua Gwen. Si je ne peux pas être avec Spider-man, laisse-moi au-moins être avec Peter Parker.

- Tu _sais_ que je suis Spider-man, soupira-t-il avec un petit rire désabusé.

Comme il aimerait que ce soit si simple ! Même s'il s'était toujours senti comme une personne différente dès l'instant où il enfilait son masque, comme s'il avait la chance de pouvoir vivre deux vies, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que ces deux vies étaient liées, en un point central qui n'était autre que lui. Ce n'était pas simple, ce ne le serait jamais.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, Gwen. Ça finirait trop mal.

Elle détourna le visage et Peter baissa de nouveau les yeux alors qu'un lourd silence répondait à ses paroles.

Peter effleura de nouveau ses poignets maladroitement, songeant avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient bien se trouver ses lances-toiles et son costume. Gwen le remarqua et se redressa, s'approchant de nouveau du bureau, fouilla en-dessous en déclarant, son visage complètement neutre :

- Tes lances-toiles sont dans le sac. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle, il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à fermer ton casier à clé.

Peter eût une grimace.

- D'accord.

Il se releva un peu trop vite et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement, alors que Tante May passait la tête dans la chambre en demandant à voix basse :

- Est-ce que tout va... Peter !

Laissant de côté la voix basse, elle s'exclama :

- Tu es réveillé !

Elle traversa la pièce à une vitesse surprenante et entreprit de le serrer fort contre elle, avant de s'écarter légèrement, les mains toujours sur les épaules de son neveu, et de dire :

- Ai-je le droit de te demander ce qui s'est passé ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que je suis rentré dans un arbre en skate ?

- Pas vraiment non, rétorqua Tante May en secouant la tête.

- Renversé par une voiture ? tenta Peter.

- Peter Parker, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, gronda sa tante.

L'intéressé remarqua que Gwen semblait surprise de comment sa tante prenait les choses. Il essaya une nouvelle explication :

- Je me suis disputé avec un grizzli ?

Tante May secoua la tête avec exaspération et abandonna :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Peter ?

Le garçon haussa de nouveau les épaules.

- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, l'avertit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour mieux le regarder. Gwen, ma chérie, veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Oui, je dois juste... répondit Gwen en attrapant son sac. Terminer quelque chose.

Tante May leur lança à tous les deux un regard avant de sortir de la chambre, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher de l'eau.

- Voilà les cours que tu as manqué aujourd'hui, dit Gwen en tendant à Peter un paquet de feuilles couvertes de notes.

Elle prit une pause une seconde, hésitante, puis continua :

- Peter, promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas ce soir.

- Je me sens assez bien tu sais, rétorqua-t-il, grinçant mentalement des dents au mots « promets-moi ».

- Peter, ça n'a pas d'importance, reste ici au-moins un jour de plus. Pour une personne normale, les commotions mettent au-moins deux semaines avant de guérir totalement.

- Je ne suis pas normal.

- Oh non, tu ne l'es pas, approuva-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu es très loin d'être normal, mais on t'a tiré dessus la nuit dernière. Je t'en prie, fais-le pour moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire alors ? s'agaça-t-il.

- Dormir, répondit-elle aussitôt. Tante May se doutera de quelque chose si tu ne joues pas le jeu.

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il presque. Mais juste pour cette nuit.

Gwen poussa un soupir, se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Elle tourna la poignée.

- Merci pour... (La voix de Peter se coupa une seconde et il dût se racler la gorge pour pouvoir continuer :) Les cours, et tout ça.

- Pas de problèmes, fit Gwen en se tournant vers lui.

Elle avança d'un autre pas avant de s'arrêter, hésitante, le visage dur.

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas complètement inutile. Je sais prendre soin de moi-même.

Et, sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

Peter soupira, réalisant soudainement à quel point il était de nouveau épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur ses couvertures, les yeux fixés au plafond, et songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Malgré le fait qu'il se sente irrévocablement coupable de l'avoir mise en colère en agissant tel qu'il l'avait fait ces derniers mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi très soulagé.

Il avait pensé qu'elle irait de l'avant, qu'elle l'oublierait ou qu'elle en viendrait à détester de devoir l'attendre. Même s'il savait que c'était mieux pour eux deux, il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre.

Alors il était étrangement réconforté de savoir qu'elle non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai repris les cours et ma semaine est bien plus chargée que je ne le pensais ! xD du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de traduire le chapitre 7, bouhouhou... **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :) Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le week-end passa sans incident notable pour Peter.

Tante May finit par céder et le laissa descendre les escaliers pour déjeuner, le samedi midi, mais continua de lui lancer des regards préoccupés tout le restant du week-end. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait une façon pour l'amener à lui avouer ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé, mais en même temps, elle avait aussi étrangement l'air d'avoir accepté la chose.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire. Cacher des choses à Tante May était le plus dur. Tante May, qui vivait dans la certitude que les secrets avaient un prix, et lui était là, à lui en dissimuler un. Un plutôt important.

Il savait qu'elle était inquiète. Elle avait toujours été inquiète pour lui, il en avait conscience, mais maintenant c'était encore plus palpable, comme s'il le sentait dans chacun de ses regards et de ses mots.

Peter tint la promesse qu'il avait faite à Gwen et resta chez lui le vendredi soir. De toute façon, et même s'il ne lui admettrait jamais, il aurait été incapable d'enfiler le costume s'il avait essayé, et était tombé endormi dès l'instant où elle était partie. Il était simplement épuisé.

Il était sorti le samedi soir, cependant, mais il avait pris garde à rester inaperçu et à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui à moins que ce ne fut réellement nécessaire, histoire d'éviter un nouveau fiasco avec la police. Si seulement les flics apprenaient à lui faire confiance. Quelle bande d'idiots.

Plus d'une fois il se prit à laisser ses pensées s'égarer du côté de Gwen, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers l'appartement de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de songer à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il s'était tellement échiné à honorer les derniers mots de son père que pas une seule fois il avait pris en considération ce qu'_elle_ pouvait vouloir. Il réalisait à présent que c'était stupide. Au départ, il l'avait évité en ayant peur qu'elle lui reproche ce qui c'était passé, tout comme lui-même l'avait fait. Mais en fin de compte, il avait évité ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il était responsable, mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire qui aurait pu réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé. Mais peut-être l'aurait-il pu, en étant simplement ami avec Gwen. Mais apparaissait alors la promesse.

_Laisse Gwen en dehors de tout ça. _

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Quel était la _bonne_ chose à faire ?

Dimanche se transforma en lundi et Tante May refusait toujours de le laisser retourner au lycée, décrétant que c'était là les « ordres du docteur Loris ».

Peter n'eût aucune nouvelle de Gwen. Il n'était pas certain d'où leur conversation du vendredi les avait mené, tous les deux, et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le savoir une fois qu'il retournerait en cours.

C'était donc lundi soir, et Peter se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Tante May, occupé à manger tout ce qu'elle glissait dans son assiette en déclarant qu'elle le trouvait bien trop maigre pour son bien. Il obéissait sans ronchonner, et la bonne humeur de sa tante s'en faisait ressentir, tandis que son inquiétude diminuait.

Ils mangeaient souvent dans la cuisine, maintenant, plutôt que dans le salon. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite, étant donné que la table était censée accueillir trois personnes, et qu'en s'y asseyant à deux, cela rendait l'absence de l'Oncle Ben bien plus douloureusement apparente. Et aucun des deux n'étaient prêts à l'accepter.

Peter attrapa une autre tranche de pain à l'ail et mordit dedans, constatant du coin de l'œil que Tante May l'observait en silence. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper plus longtemps à ses questions et, tout comme la dernière fois, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir y répondre.

- Gwen est une chouette fille, déclara Tante May, l'air de rien.

Peter sursauta. Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne s'était _pas_ attendu.

- Tu ne trouves pas ? insista-t-elle devant son silence.

- Oui, répondit Peter en vitesse. Vraiment chouette.

- C'est la jeune fille qui était venue te voir ici, il y a quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter hocha du chef et elle continua, encouragée :

- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

Peter haussa les épaules, faisant mine de s'intéresser de très près au contenu de la casserole.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant et je te le redirais, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, Peter, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien, continua-t-elle en lui prenant la main avec un sourire. Elle semblait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider, y a-t-il... y a-t-il quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Peter secoua vivement la tête aussitôt. Un peu trop vite, réalisa-t-il légèrement trop tard. Le visage de sa tante s'illumina d'un sourire triomphant. Elle trépignait presque sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle reprit après un instant de silence :

- Oui, il y a quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Peter à sa fourchette.

- Peter, j'ai des yeux, répliqua Tante May.

- Eh bien, soupira Peter, il y _aurait_ pu y avoir quelque chose, à un moment, mais définitivement plus maintenant.

Était-il vraiment en train de parler d'une _fille_ à sa tante ?

- C'est évident que tu tiens à elle, déclara-t-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et c'est évident _qu'elle_ tient à toi. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles qui se porteraient volontaires de cette manière pour réveiller un adolescent en plein délire à des heures impossibles de la nuit.

- Ça ne marcherait pas, tenta Peter.

Tante May soupira, ses yeux fixés sur lui dans un regard compréhensif.

- C'est parce que tu ne veux pas essayer que ça marche, Peter, dit-elle doucement. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à son père. Sois ami avec elle, elle en a grand besoin, j'en suis certaine.

Peter ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Sa tante soupira de nouveau tristement.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Peter. Tu passes trop de temps tout seul, tu penses trop. Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux.

Elle lui tapota la main puis se leva et se dirigea vers la lavabo dans l'idée de faire la vaisselle. Pendant un moment, Peter resta assis, incapable de faire autre chose. Était-ce si mal si Peter essayait de rendre Gwen heureuse, recevant lui aussi une petite dose de bonheur par la même occasion ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que tous les pères désiraient pour leurs filles ? Un bonheur pur et simple ?

Il savait aussi qu'éloigner sa fille d'un adolescent génétiquement modifié était aussi une tâche honorable pour un père, aussi important dans la liste des choses à faire pour un père. Stupide araignée. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de tout ça.

Peter se leva de sa chaise et apporta son assiette dans l'évier, l'ajoutant à la pile de vaisselle sale. Il attrapa un torchon et entreprit d'aider sa tante. Voyant que celle-ci allait protester, il se dépêcha de dire :

- Je veux aider.

Il lui prit l'assiette des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et la sécha avec son torchon. C'était comme « au bon vieux temps », quand sa tante May et lui cuisinaient ensemble – enfin, Peter faisait surtout office de goûteur pendant que sa tante faisait tout le reste. Ils faisaient ensuite la vaisselle en silence confortable, tous les deux, tandis que l'Oncle Ben lisait son journal ou regardait la télé dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il réalisa alors à quel point ces derniers mois avaient dû être difficile pour sa tante, avec la mort de son mari et lui qui l'avait pratiquement abandonnée, et un sentiment de culpabilité lui étreignit le cœur. Il voulut essayer de rééquilibre la balance, redonner à la maisonnée son ambiance d'antan, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment. Il supposa qu'apprendre à mieux gérer sa double-vie serait un bon départ, mais il n'était pas non plus certain de comment il pouvait y arriver.

Tante May était toujours à ses côtés, et il devinait qu'elle aussi se souvenait. Elle prit Peter par surprise en se tournant soudainement et en l'étreignant doucement. Les bras du garçon restèrent un moment ballants avant de lui rendre son étreinte maladroitement.

Le restant de la soirée, au lieu de la passer dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, Peter la passa en compagnie de sa tante. Ils allumèrent la télé et regardèrent des émissions débiles et inutiles.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait sur le petit écran, et ils ne parlèrent pas. Peter se sentait bien, installé près de Tante May, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle. Réconfortés par la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Peter se réveilla de bonne heure, le lendemain matin, suite à l'accord réticent de sa tante qui lui permit de retourner en cours. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle option était la meilleure, rester toute la journée avec sa tante – elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, alors impossible de sortir sans se faire prendre – ou faire face à ce qu'il était certain d'être une bande de curieux camarades.

Il dévora son petit-déj – une chose plutôt rare ces derniers temps – et était près à partir, attrapant d'une main son sac à dos et sa planche de skate. Il sortit dans le couloir, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, un cri mécontent le fit se retourner. Il vit sa tante descendre en vitesse les escaliers et se poster devant lui, sourcils froncés, mains sur les hanches.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- Ben, je vais en cours, répondit Peter, éberlué, songeant qu'elle n'était pas aussi perdue, d'habitude.

Tante May roula des yeux et pointa son skate d'un pouce rageur :

- Non, avec ça.

- Je vais toujours au lycée en skate.

- Non, avec une commotion, tu ne vas _pas_ au lycée en skate, rétorqua-t-elle avec une fermeté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Peter savait qu'il était guéri, il le sentait. Mais apparemment, les gens _normaux_ récupéraient plus lentement de ce genre de blessure.

- Je me sens bien maintenant, tu sais. Honnêtement.

- Donne-moi ça, gronda sa tante.

Peter obéit en soupirant.

- Tu sais que c'est encore plus dangereux si j'y vais à pieds, de toute façon ?

Tante May sourit.

- Tu t'es blessé en _rentrant dans un arbre_ – chose que je ne crois pas une seule seconde, soit dit en passant – mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te conseille de te tenir à cette version des faits, Peter.

- Mais je vais être en retard, grommela-t-il.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, répliqua-t-elle.

Et merde. Complètement idiot. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, appréciant le fait qu'au-moins le temps avait décidé d'être beau, aujourd'hui.

- Sois prudent, entendit-il sa tante lui crier.

Il lui fit un signe vague pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et se mit en route vers Mid Town, pour un journée qu'il devinait très, très longue.


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

**Salut les amigos !**

**Désolée pour le retard, avec la reprise des cours, je suis débordée et j'ai presque plus le temps de traduire bouhou ! Du coup, voici seulement la première partie du chapitre 7, la suite arrivera plus tard, pour l'instant je ne l'ai pas encore traduite mais je me sentais trop coupable de vous laisser attendre plus longtemps !**

**C'est assez court, du coup, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Gwen ouvrit son casier, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son irritation à l'encontre de tous ces gens qui traînassaient inutilement autour d'elle, qui marchaient lentement, qui étaient tellement, tellement _énervant_.

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle était de si mauvaise humeur, car elle l'était très rarement. Mais elle supposait que cela avait sûrement un lien avec une certaine tête de mule du nom de Peter Parker.

Elle entendit dans son dos une toux pas très discrète, et même avant de se tourner, elle eût aussitôt une petite idée de qui ça pouvait bien être.

De mauvaise grâce, elle pivota sur ses talons. Ouais. Missy Kellenback. Encore.

Depuis le petit « incident » de Peter, jeudi dernier, la totalité des élèves du lycée se régalaient de rumeurs et de spéculations, et beaucoup avait le culot de venir interroger Gwen pour essayer de lui arracher la vérité. Aucun cependant n'était aussi direct que Missy.

- Alors, des nouvelles de Peter ?

Ses yeux étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était venue la questionner tous les jours à propos de l'absence de Peter. Au-moins trois fois par jour donc, pour être plus précis. Gwen serra les dents et mentit, tout comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois :

- Non.

Les yeux de Missy s'écarquillèrent plus encore derrière ses lunettes, c'eût été possible, d'une manière assez ridicule alors qu'ils se portaient sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – derrière Gwen. Un silence soudain s'éleva dans le couloir, rapidement remplacé par des chuchotements curieux.

Gwen se tourna et, forcément, Peter était là. Il avait l'air abasourdi de l'attention qu'ils portaient tous sur lui, alors qu'il se frayait difficilement un chemin à travers la foule. La frustration de Gwen se dissipa aussitôt qu'elle le vit, comme toujours. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Peter pendant un moment. Puis il se mordit la lèvre et baissa son regard sur le sol, passant près d'elle sans lui adresser aucun signe, comme si elle était comme tous les autres élèves.

Elle songea avec colère qu'elle ne ferait certainement pas d'efforts si lui n'en faisait pas, mais au même instant, il s'arrêta net, tourna les talons et revint vers elle. La seule chose qu'il trouva à dire fût :

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Gwen.

- Salut, Missy, ajouta-t-il en direction de l'autre fille, avec un sourire et un signe de la main qui fit beaucoup rougir Missy.

- J'étais... Je voulais juste... Bon, je vais... en cours, bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot de plus, s'enfuyant dans le couloir comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Peter resta bouche bée une seconde, puis il interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je crois que tu as une admiratrice, fit Gwen en la foudroyant du regard.

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait que Peter _lui_ appartenait, mais tout de même, il était inaccessible pour _tout le monde_. Sauf pour elle, bien sûr.

- Elle a demandé de tes nouvelles tous les jours, expliqua-t-elle finalement.

- Oh.

Il resta pensif un moment avant de hausser les épaules. Il promena son regard autour de lui, croisant ceux de certains élèves qui l'épiaient encore. Ils baisèrent aussitôt le leur et se remirent à se murmurer à l'oreille. Peter lança un regard interrogatif à Gwen, qui s'empressa de dire :

- Tu dois savoir que pas mal de rumeurs circulent en ce moment.

Peter haussa les sourcils et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres :

- Intéressantes ?

- Ouais, grimaça Gwen. Ils ont tous décidé que tu étais Spider-man.

- _Quoi ?!_ bafouilla Peter, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche presque avec affolement. Comment...

- Je plaisantais, soupira Gwen et le garçon se détendit aussitôt. Mais j'ai bien entendu quelques uns avancer cette théorie vendredi, à la cafét...

- Et ? souffla Peter.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu rire quelqu'un aussi fort, termina Gwen.

- Je suis si pathétique que ça ? sourit Peter.

- Apparemment oui, acquiesça Gwen et le garçon lui lança un regard faussement blessé.

- D'autres rumeurs intéressantes ?

- Des tas. Tu es un gangster, un dealer, un ninja, un enfant battu, mais définitivement pas Spider-man.

- Quelle imagination, renifla Peter avec dédain avant de changer de sujet. Tu as quel cours, tout de suite ?

- _Nous_ avons anglais, répondit Gwen en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieux ? ronchonna Peter. J'aime pas l'anglais.

Gwen songea un instant à quel point c'était amusant de voir Peter Parker, alias Spider-man, se lamenter à propos d'une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un cours, et elle sourit.

- Allez viens, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le guida vers son casier. Peter se laissa faire en grommelant dans sa barbe. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant son casier, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'ouvrir et se tourna plutôt vers Gwen :

- Pour vendredi, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Gwen se prépara à l'inévitable speech tout-ça-est-bien-trop-dangereux, et le fixa d'un regard dur.

- C'est... Merci, finit-il d'un ton incertain. Et je suis désolé.

Ce n'était _absolument pas_ ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

- Tu es... désolé ?

Peter riva son regard sur le sol, et son pied se mit à battre la mesure comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

- Tu avais raison, tu sais, je... enfin, tu as _toujours_ raison, ajouta-t-il en hochant du chef, après un instant de réflexion. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que toi tu pouvais bien ressentir et...

Il se tut, se mordit la lèvre, releva son regard pour le plonger dans le sien, timidement.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée après... après ce qui s'est passé.

Gwen sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Ça avait été difficile – non, plus que ça. Ça avait été un véritable enfer. Devoir accepter la mort de son père, chose qu'elle n'était même pas encore sûre d'avoir fait. Mais perdre Peter ? Étrangement, ça avait même été pire. Elle dépendait de lui. Avait conscience qu'il était le seul qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Et puis il l'avait abandonnée.

Mais elle n'était pas stupide, et savait pardonner. Elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de rester loin d'elle pour tenir la promesse faite à son père. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait faire pour le mieux.

Oh non, elle n'allait quand même pas _pleurer _?! Ce serait vraiment idiot.

- Je... commença Peter avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une longue inspiration. J'ai besoin de toi, Gwen. Mais je comprends que... après tout ce que je t'ai fait...

Mais Gwen s'avança et l'étreignit avec force, l'empêchant de continuer. Il ne réagit pas aussitôt, comme choqué, et elle eût soudain peur d'avoir franchi une ligne invisible, d'avoir tout gâché de ce qui venait de se recréer entre eux en l'espace de deux minutes. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force, l'attirant plus près encore et enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Gwen remarqua que la moitié des autres élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur eux mais elle ne parvint même pas à s'en soucier.

Quand Peter la relâcha, elle essuya en vitesse ses yeux larmoyants avec le dos de sa main.

- Redevenons... redevenons amis, tous les deux, dit Peter, un mince sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Comme tu l'as dit, être simplement avec Peter Parker. Ne parlons même pas de Spider-man, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure très sérieux. De toute façon, c'est un imbécile.

- Un imbécile fini, acquiesça Gwen avec un petit rire.

La première sonnerie retentit autour d'eux et leurs camarades commencèrent à se disperser vers leurs classes respectives. Gwen fronça les sourcils et ordonna :

- Allez, prends tes livres !

- Je suis vraiment obligé ? se lamenta Peter.

Gwen se contenta de le pousser du coude pour s'occuper elle-même de le retirer du casier. Puis elle attrapa le sac du garçon qui gisait par terre et se mit en route vers leur classe. Elle l'entendit pousser un cri indigné – et légèrement amusé, aussi – et en une seconde il la rattrapa, lui arrachant des mains son sac et ses bouquins.

- J'ai compris, tu adores les cours.

- Je _n'adore pas_ les cours, soupira Gwen en secouant la tête.

- Mouais, rit-il. Eh, je viens de réaliser un truc, je vais être en avance en classe !

- Une première !

Ce ton amicale lui venait si facilement. Avec Peter, tout était si naturel, tout était _vrai_.

Ils arrivèrent à leur salle avant même que la deuxième sonnerie ne se fasse entendre et firent partis des premiers à entrer. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur place respective, Gwen un rang devant Peter. Miss Ritter prit la peine de le détailler avant d'annoncer d'un ton légèrement étonné et amusé :

- Eh bien, voilà qui est surprenant, M. Parker. Vous devriez en faire une habitude.

Le garçon se contenta de hausser des épaules. Gwen remarqua qu'il faisait souvent ça, en ce moment. Le reste de la classe finit par arriver, la plupart jetant un regard peu discret en direction de Peter avant de s'installer. Gwen aurait voulu qu'ils le laissent tous tranquille.

- Bon, qui pourrait me dire où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernières fois ? interrogea Miss Ritter en parcourant la classe du regard une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. Personne ? Évidemment. Bon, sortez vos cahiers...

elle fut coupée par un léger coup à la porte et la secrétaire passa la tête par l'ouverture, tendant un morceau de papier à Miss Ritter avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. La professeure jeta un coup au mot avant de lever les yeux et de dire :

- M. Parker ?

Toute la classe se tourna vers l'intéressé.

- Ouais ?

- M. Williams veut vous voir dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le mot ne le spécifie pas.

Peter soupira. Il rangea ses livres dans son sac et balança celui-ci sur son épaule tout en se levant. Le reste de la classe se mit à murmurer quelques commentaires et les yeux de Gwen suivirent le garçon alors qu'il quittait la salle. Elle se demanda avec inquiétude aussi pourquoi il était soudain convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

- Il va être viré, c'est sûr, déclara d'une voix forte Chris, un imbécile qui était assis sur sa droite.

- Bien sûr que _non_, rétorqua Gwen en se tournant vers lui avec colère.

Quelques uns ricanèrent et Chris murmura d'un air suffisant :

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Miss Ritter les rappelait à l'ordre, laissant Gwen bouillonner de l'intérieur.


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two

Chapitre 7

Peter s'avança dans le hall désormais vide, vers le bureau du responsable de leur année, se demandant avec une légère inquiétude ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être quémandé là-bas. Il devinait aisément que cela avait un lien avec les événements de jeudi dernier.

Après la mort de son oncle, Peter avait reçu un mail de M. Williams lui donnant rendez-vous, mais il l'avait ignoré. Mais cette fois, l'homme avait bien calculé son coup, en le convoquant devant témoins pour qu'il ne puisse se défiler.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra.

Il fût d'abord surpris d'y découvrir l'infirmière, Mrs Arrow, assise à l'une des chaises face au bureau de M. Williams. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et il grimaça intérieurement. Oh non. Il savait exactement où tout cela le mènerait. Il savait aussi que cela serait intensément bizarre.

- Ah, Peter, fit M. Williams en lui désignant l'autre chaise pour qu'il s'assoit. Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux.

Peter se laissa tomber sur le siège, déposant son sac sur le sol, et hocha brièvement du chef. M. Williams s'empara d'une boite et la tendit vers lui en proposant :

- Prends donc un biscuit.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition et, bien qu'il n'ait en aucun cas faim, Peter s'empressa de s'exécuter, songeant qu'il serait mal avisé de paraître malpoli. Le directeur l'observa intensément un moment puis débuta avec sérieux :

- Je suis certain que tu as dû le comprendre à présent, Peter, mais je t'ai convoqué ici pour que nous parlions de certaines choses, en particulier de ce qui s'est passé jeudi dernier. Mrs Arrow m'a appris que tu es arrivé en classe blessé et avec une commotion. Tu t'es aussi évanoui, est-ce exact ?

Peter acquiesça de nouveau, observant autour de lui dans l'idée de trouver quelque chose où poser son attention. Il mordit dans son biscuit.

- Tout d'abord, as-tu été blessé dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

Peter faillit renifler avec dédain. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient peur que d'une seule chose, à savoir si oui ou non il allait les poursuivre en justice pour avoir été blessé au lycée.

- Non, c'était sur le chemin pour venir.

- Bien bien, fit M. Williams en tapant deux fois dans ses mains.

Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait y avoir de « bien » là-dedans mais il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Mrs Arrow se mettait à trier dans ses papiers un moment, avant de relever la tête et de dire à son intention :

- Peter, il faut nous dire ce qui s'est passé.

Pas vraiment non, songea-t-il avec amertume.

- Comment as-tu été blessé ? renchérit M. Williams.

Merde. Il n'avait préparé aucune histoire. Qu'avait-il dit à Tante May, déjà ? Quasiment rien.

- Je me suis fait percuté par une voiture.

Pas sa meilleure excuse, mais cela sembla marcher, à son grand soulagement. Mrs Arrow poussa un petit cri horrifié avant de se mettre à gribouiller quelques notes sur son calepin. Encouragé, il se mit à élaborer son mensonge, déclarant que ce n'avait été qu'un accident, que le conducteur s'était montré très gentil et qu'il lui avait même proposé de l'emmener jusqu'au lycée. Aucun besoin d'examiner ça de plus près. Fin de l'histoire. Et d'une certaine façon, certainement grâce à un miracle divin ou autre chose, les deux adultes le crurent sur parole.

- Tu aurais dû te montrer plus prudent, le sermonna M. Williams. Mais d'où te viennent tes autres blessures, sans vouloir me montrer indiscret ?

- Mes autres blessures, monsieur ? répéta Peter, sourcils froncés, se demandant en quoi le lycée pouvait être concerné par ça. Je skate beaucoup.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les jeunes trouvent à tous ces sports téméraires, soupira M. Williams.

Peter trouvait difficile de dire que le skateboard était quelque chose de téméraire, surtout en comparaison avec toutes les autres choses qu'il faisait. Mais, encore une fois, son histoire fût prise pour argent comptant et il commença à songer que ce rendez-vous n'avait pour autre but que de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas les poursuivre en justice pour avoir été blessé sur le campus. Quelle bande de trouillards.

- Merci, Mrs Arrow, dit le directeur à l'infirmière et celle-ci se redressa aussitôt. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Peter seul à seul, à présent.

Il attendit que la femme s'en aille puis il se pencha légèrement vers Peter, ses yeux fixés sur lui, ses coudes plantés sur le bureau.

- Je comprends, débuta-t-il, que depuis la mort de ton oncle, les choses sont... difficiles.

Peter détourna les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ça, et il n'était même pas certain de l'être un jour.

- Mais Peter, tu possèdes une bourse d'étude, une bourse que d'autres élèves seraient très heureux d'obtenir, et tu es en train de la gâcher.

Il fit une pause et, le silence s'éternisant, Peter songea qu'il était sûrement supposé dire quelque chose et il marmonna un « désolé ».

- J'ai reçu de nombreuses plaintes de tes professeurs, alors que je m'étais habitué à des louanges. Tu es un garçon intelligent, Peter. Ne gâche pas ça.

Peter hocha du chef. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme lui hurlait dessus, mais cela faisait tout aussi mal. Il réalisait seulement à quel point sa vie et ses priorités étaient devenues déséquilibrées.

- Il faut que tu saches qu'avec une moyenne pareille, tu risques de redoubler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma moyenne ? fit Peter en redressant la tête avec vigueur.

- Elle est trop faible, il te faut au-moins dix pour passer en classe supérieure.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours, rétorqua M. Williams.

Peter serra les points. C'était très bien, tout ça, mais ça aurait plus judicieux de lui dire tout ça un peu plus tôt !

- Alors ce serait peut-être mieux que je sois en cours maintenant, vous ne croyez pas ? lança-t-il d'un ton insolant.

- Tu as une bonne raison de ne pas y être, et d'ailleurs tu as été marqué présent.

Peter aurait tellement voulu répliquer qu'il avait toujours une bonne raison de ne pas être en classe, parce que c'était vrai. Des raisons violentes et sanglantes.

M. Williams se recula sur sa chaise et ouvrit son tiroir de gauche, fouillant entre des dossiers avant d'en retirer un. Il l'ouvrit et le parcourut du regard tout en déclarant :

- Tes notes ont baissé dans pratiquement toutes les matières.

Il releva la tête vers lui et Peter acquiesça. Ça, il le savait. Pendant un moment, avant que tout cela n'arrive, il avait perdu sa motivation pour les cours, ne se souciant de plus rien du tout, surtout pas de ses notes. Mais il avait retrouvé un peu de cette motivation, pas tout, hélas, et c'était assez difficile de trouver du temps pour faire ses devoirs, maintenant qu'il devait jongler entre ses deux vies.

- J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, ta moyenne, ainsi que tes notes dans tous tes cours, allaient être surveillées avec attention. N'oublie pas que nombres d'élèves auraient bien besoin d'une bourse comme la tienne. Ne la gâche pas alors que tu as tant de potentiel. J'en ai parlé avec tes professeurs, qui ont accepté de me tenir au courant s'il arrive un moment où ton travail est tout sauf satisfaisant. Suis-je assez clair ?

Son regard sévère était fixé sur lui et Peter acquiesça :

- Oui, oui.

Stupide école.

- Bien. Ah oui, autre chose, tu dois aussi t'acquitter de ta punition de la dernière fois.

- Ma punition de la dernière fois ? répéta Peter en plissant les yeux.

- Suite à l'incident qui t'a opposé à Flash Thompson plus tôt dans l'année, lorsque tu as... cassé un panneau de basket.

Mince. Il avait complètement oublié ce truc.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était il y a super longtemps !

- J'avais laissé glisser la chose, rétorqua M. Williams avec un geste vague de la main, au vu de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Exact. La mort de son oncle. Quelle magnifique preuve d'indulgence de la part du professeur !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui écrit le règlement, M. Parker, mais j'essaye de le suivre à la lettre, continua M. Williams avec un regard d'excuses. Ton comportement ce jour-là était inacceptable et il me faut remédier à cela. C'est ainsi que fonctionnent les choses. Il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Peter se contenta de hocher du chef.

- Quand est-ce que je commence, alors ?

- Un autre élève débute la sienne lundi prochain, le soir après les cours, répondit l'homme en fouillant dans ses papiers. De cette façon, tu ne seras plus handicapés par tes blessures de skateboard. C'est convenu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

- Le bâtiment des sciences a besoin d'une remise à neuf avant de pouvoir de nouveau accueillir des cours. Je veux que vous nettoyez les dégâts qui ont été fait il y a un mois.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela légèrement amusant que les « dégâts » dont il parlait avait été à 50% causé par lui en fait, en y réfléchissant, il avait certainement causé autant de dégâts que le Lézard, et pourtant sa punition résultait d'un panneau de basket cassé. Peut-être que le karma existe vraiment, en fin de compte.

- OK, je serais là.

Il se demandait vaguement comment il était supposé améliorer ses notes avec cette complication en plus. Il attrapa son sac et fit mine de s'en aller, mais le directeur lui fit signe de rester et dit, tout en lui tendant une feuille de papier rose :

- Dernière chose : voilà ta fiche de rendez-vous chez la psychologue de l'école.

- Je n'ai pas demandé de rendez-vous, répliqua Peter en secouant la tête.

La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent, c'était retourner en cours. Il lança à l'homme un regard agacé et le visage de celui-ci s'adoucit :

- Peter, tu as eu une rude année, je pense que cela pourrait t'être utile.

Ainsi, malgré ses protestations, Peter fût congédié et, cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouva assis de l'autre côté du bureau de la psychologue scolaire qui lui souriait comme une dingue. Ce qui craignait vraiment.

Les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement recouverts de posters sur le bonheur ou décrivant les différentes émotions. Un vrai arc-en-ciel, dans le sens désagréable du terme. Et, pour couronner le tout, le fauteuil bleu dans lequel il était assis était tellement mou qu'il songea que la chose l'avalerait tout cru s'il restait trop longtemps. Même les cheveux de la femme semblaient faire partie intégrante de la pièce, d'un orange fluo presque aveuglant. Peter réprima un frisson.

- Bonjour... commença-t-elle avant de baisser ses yeux derrière ses grosses lunettes rouges, vers ses notes. Peter ! termina-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

Super. On aurait pu croire qu'elle connaîtrait son nom avant qu'il n'entre.

- Je suis Mrs Dallis, mais la plupart des élèves m'appellent Ellen, continua-t-elle en lui souriant comme s'il n'était qu'un gamin de trois ans.

- OK, fit Peter sans vraiment l'écouter, essayant de se retrouver dans cette explosion de couleurs qu'était la pièce.

- Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi, dit-elle d'un air désinvolte.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? interrogea-t-elle avec un regard qu'elle devait penser encourageant.

- Euh, j'aime bien les sciences, répondit-il.

Et c'était censé l'_aider _?

- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle en lui souriant de nouveau chaleureusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses notes et de continuer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais avec ton oncle et ta tante, c'est exact ?

Peter se crispa tout entier avant de corriger :

- Juste ma tante.

Mrs Dallis – devait-il vraiment l'appeler Ellen ? – parut choquée pendant une seconde, puis elle se reprit et bafouilla :

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Désolé, mon chéri.

Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose comme « Oncle : décédé » alors qu'elle surlignait quelque chose sur sa feuille. Sérieusement ? Il songea qu'il serait capable de faire un bien meilleur psychologue qu'elle.

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi vis-tu chez ta tante et non pas chez tes parents ? Leur est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Peter haussa les sourcils. Cela paraissait plutôt évidant que quelque chose leur était arrivé, oui, étant donné qu'ils _n'étaient plus là_.

- Mes parents sont partis quand j'étais très jeune, répondit-il automatiquement.

C'était la chose qu'il disait toujours lorsqu'on l'interrogeait, parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait rien d'autre, et que c'était plus simple que de dire qu'ils avaient été tués. Mais à présent, il en savait assez pour se montrer sceptique quant à la disparition de ses parents.

- Oh mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle avec un autre sourire gentil. Voudrais-tu que nous en parlions ensemble ?

- Pas vraiment non, répliqua Peter honnêtement.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec quiconque et n'était pas près de commencer. La femme sembla se hérisser une seconde avant de retrouver son sourire je-me-soucie-de-tout-le-monde. Elle lorgna ses notes avant de reprendre :

- Et ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle ? Voudrais-tu m'en parler ?

- Nan.

Elle gribouilla quelques mots sur son carnet.

- Passons à autre chose, dit-elle rapidement. M. Williams m'a dit que tu venais souvent en cours légèrement blessé.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quand les adultes étaient-ils si observateurs ? Tout ça commençait vraiment à devenir ridicule. La psychologue s'avança sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur lui :

- Parfois, Peter, les gens se trouvent plongés au cœur de certaines _situations_.

Elle se tut et lui lança un regard appuyé, comme s'il savait parfaitement de quelle genre de « situations » elle parlait. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là.

- Euh, pardon ?

- Peter, mon chéri, tu peux tout me dire.

- Tout vous dire sur quoi ?

« Ellen » soupira.

- Parfois, Peter, les gens commencent se joindre à des... mauvais groupes, et peuvent faire de _mauvaises_ choses.

Elle le regardait de nouveau comme si elle attendait qu'il se manifeste, qu'il avoue.

- Je ne fais parti d'aucun groupe de ce genre, s'exclama le garçon avec colère. Et je ne fais aucune mauvaise chose ! Il faut vraiment que je retourne en cours.

- Peter, il est tout à fait naturel à ton âge de vouloir prendre des risques et de se rebeller un petit peu, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter. En particulier avec un passé comme le tien, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais il faut que tu penses à ton futur ! Tu dois être certain de faire les bons choix. Je peux t'aider.

Elle s'avança plus encore, et ses cheveux se mirent à jurer horriblement avec le mur violet derrière elle. Peter songea qu'il en avait supporté assez pour aujourd'hui et il se leva, ignorant ses protestations, attrapa son sac et s'avança vers la porte. Il tira trop fort sur la poignée – chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps – et celle-ci resta dans sa main. Il la contempla un moment, stupéfait, avant de faire demi-tour, de la déposer sur le bureau de la psychologue en marmonnant un rapide « désolé », puis il quitta la pièce et s'empressa de retourner en cours d'anglais.

Parce que vraiment, il n'allait pas rester là à écouter le directeur lui dire qu'il échoue dans toutes ses matières, puis être obligé d'écouter toutes ces choses stupides débitées par une femme aux cheveux oranges.

Il savait que ni M. Williams, ni la psychologue ne pourraient l'aider. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas besoin d'aide. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était quelqu'un pour le comprendre, et la seule personne qui pouvait le faire, c'était Gwen.

Son cœur se crispa nerveusement dans sa poitrine en songeant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, ce matin. Il n'était toujours pas certain qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, mais au-moins savait-il qu'il lui avait en quelque sorte fait à Gwen une promesse silencieuse, et pour rien au monde il ne manquerait à cette promesse ; cette promesse qu'il était parfaitement sûr de pouvoir tenir.


End file.
